Big Hero 6: El Mañana De Los Héroes
by MokkaTansogare
Summary: Poco después del encierro de Callaghan, Hiro Hamada junto al nuevo Baymax, y los amigos de su fallecido hermano Tadashi, empieza a dedicarse de lleno a vivir su vida como Tadashi esperaba, dedicado a la Universidad y cuidando San Fransokyo de aquellos que quieran perturbar su paz, pero se verán confundidos ante la aparición de un sujeto misterioso...¿Qué será? ¿Amigo o Enemigo?
1. Prológo

**Prológo**

Poco después del encierro de Callaghan, Hiro Hamada junto al nuevo Baymax, y los amigos de su fallecido hermano Tadashi, –la genio de la química Honey Lemon, la ruda y veloz GoGo Tomago, el ordenado Wasabi y el amante de los comics, Fred- empieza a dedicarse de lleno a vivir su vida como Tadashi esperaba, dedicado a sus proyectos en la Universidad y cuidando San Fransokyo de aquellos que quieran perturbar su paz, y es que con los avances tecnológicos, aparecen villanos de _risa_ , pero también de _**cuidado**_ …pero este grupo de súper héroes, se verán confundidos ante la aparición de un sujeto misterioso, en cada una de sus batallas, el cual siempre les lleva un paso adelante y limpia el lugar, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué será? _**¿Amigo o Enemigo?**_

* * *

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR_**

 _"Me ha llevado tiempo darle vida a esta idea, y aun está en proceso, y un poco lejos de la aparición de Los Vengadores ( **Crosover** ), pero no desesperen, estaré publicando cada semana junto a una **"Ilustración""**_

Esto lo escribí hace mas de un año, en plan de _Proyecto_ en puerta, y he aquí lo pause por demasiado tiempo, así que hace que me sienta decepcionada de mi misma. Pero ya es hora de trabajar. Así que, no lo olviden, y disfrútenlo

Un comentario siempre será bienvenido

Gracias por leer

 ** _M"T_**

* * *

 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro, el único objetivo es para el disfrute y entretenimiento de los lectores, que toman su preciado tiempo para ver mi trabajo. Los personajes de Big Hero 6, Avengers y todo lo referente a su Universo le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel Comics.**


	2. Arco I-CAPITULO I: Por Última Vez

**Arco I**

 **Le Fantôme de l'Opéra de San Fransokyo**

 **CAPITULO I: Por Última Vez**

" **They say "we are what we are"  
But we don't have to be**"

-Gatito, Gatito

Una infante de escasos cuatro años, trataba de alcanzar a un gran gato peludo, de color blanco con la espalda y la cabeza del color del caramelo y negro. Éste salto sobre el alféizar de una ventana de una cafetería, la cual se encontraba en una esquina, tratando de poner distancia entre la pequeña y el.

-Huh…- la pequeña miro gran tristeza hacia el gato, con grandes ojos azules, aunque la gran bola de pelos no se vio afectado, ya que empezó a acicalarse con toda tranquilidad.

No importaba cuánto anhelo ella demostrara al quedarse frente a la ventana, el gato la ignoraba.

-Si le das " _Fish-Yomm_!", el vendrá por su cuenta hacia ti-oyó la niña que decían a sus espaldas. Se giro para ver que un chico con cabellos negros y alborotados, que debía de tener la misma edad de su hermano mayor, le miraba con una media sonrisa.

-¿"Fih-Yo!"?, ¿Qué es eso, Señor?-pregunto con dulzura e inocencia la pequeña niña.

Una venita surgió en la frente del chico." _S-Señor… ¿Tan viejo estoy o ya me salieron canas_?" pensó con pesar.

-Es comida para gatos, y es el favorito de él-dijo asintiendo hacia el gran gato mientras sacaba de su mochila una caja.-Observa.

Abrió la caja y dejo que un poco del su contenido en su mano, lo que parecían ser pequeños peces de color rojo, verde y azul. Se puso en cuclillas y espero. El gato lo miro con interés y con recelo a la vez, y lentamente se acerco a oler su mano. Tanta fue la atención del felino en su comida que no estaba preparado para que unos pequeños bracitos lo rodearan con fuerza, pero no sin de cariño.

-¡Whoa!-la niña restregó su rostro con el pelaje del animal -Es tan suave.

La pobre criatura, presa, trato de escapar, pero el chico puso en manos de la niña un poco más de los "Fish-Yomm!", provocando la quietud del felino, y buscando que la pequeña lo alimentara.

-¿Quieres comida?-le pregunto la niña con una gran sonrisa. A modo de respuesta el gato le miro con ojos grandes y tiernos mientras maullaba de forma lastimera.

El chico bufo, esa bola de pelos siempre se las ingeniaba para que le cumplieran sus caprichos, fuera quien fuera. Pero luego sonrió con nostalgia ante la escena. Una vez, cuando era más pequeño, su hermano le enseñado como engatusar a la criatura.

-¿Yukki? –Llamo una mujer anciana, la pequeña y el chico levantaron la mirada, mientras ella se acercaba a ellos, cargando una canasta pequeña en su brazo izquierdo- Oh, aquí estas.

-¡Abuela Chayo!-respondió la pequeña con alegría.

-Te he estado buscando desde hace rato, te he dicho que no te alejaras demasiado-reprendió la mujer a la pequeña, miro al gato en sus brazos, y al jovencito a su lado-Oh, ¡Hiro, pero qué bueno verte, que grande estas!-Exclamo y saludo con gran emoción.

-Hola Señora Jenks -saludo el aludido con educación-¿Cómo le fue en su viaje por Europa?

-¡Maravilloso! Fue refrescante, ya sabes para alguien de mi edad-dijo de manera confidencial- Mis sobrinos me dieron un tour por Francia, estuve un par de semanas en Italia, oh y España estuvo magnifica, y no se diga Suiza, aunque Irlanda fue lo mejor.- Sonrió con satisfacción- Aunque es excelente volver a casa, he estado tanto fuera que cuando llegue por un momento no recordé mi dirección, ¿ _Puedes creerlo_?-rió sonoramente mientras articulaba con las manos, y sus pendientes de gemas se balancearan de un lado al otro.

-Me alegro de que le haya ido tan bien y haya disfrutado.-le respondió Hiro. No era extraño de la Señora Jenks exagerar y presumir, pero aun así, era una buena persona.

-Oh sí. También extraña a mi adorada Yukki-miro con explicito cariño a la pequeña, la cual sonrió, aun con el gato en brazos- Y los _bizcochos rellenos_ de tu tía, ¡Oh discúlpame! que mal educada, no te he preguntado por ella ¿Cómo esta?

-Ella está muy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro mucho,-dijo con sinceridad la mujer-Oh, y tu hermano buen mozo, Tadashi- _boy_ , ¿Ya tiene novia? ¿Cómo le esta yendo en la universidad? Siempre oigo de tu tía que ustedes dos son unos genios, cuando me fui siempre estaba de muy buen humor, aunque se veía algo cansado…

La Señora Jenks continúo su diatraba, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado de ser escuchada cuando había pronuncio el nombre de _Tadashi_ , y de que había removido algo en el pecho del muchacho frente a ella, no se fijo como sus ojos perdieron brillo y su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Tadashi?, ¿El chico que estaba aquí con otros muchachos?-pregunto la niña-El siempre me regala dulces.

-Sí, siempre es muy dulce con Yukki-dijo la Señora Jenks poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.-¿Esta aquí?

Hiro trago grueso, para lograr pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde los incidentes en la universidad con el hombre Kabuki. Pero no los suficientes para que Hiro no sintiera una oleada de emociones cada vez que su hermano mayor, era mencionado.

-É-Él…-intento decir-N-N…

Y entonces, una bocina sonó muy fuerte, muy cerca de ellos, proviniendo de un auto azul al otro lado de la calle, su conductor saco la mano haciendo señas llamando la atención de la Señora Jenks

-Abuela Chayo, es el Abuelo Raphael-dijo con alegría la pequeña Yukki.

-Ese vejete, ya se había tardado, ya voy tarde para ver a mi amiga Yokko, y la comida con su familia, los Matsuda, ¡Y es al otro lado de la ciudad! Lo que nos llevara sortear el trafico, por todos los cielos.-dijo la Señora Jenks con molestia-Bueno pequeño Hiro, salúdame a tu tía y al buen mozo de Tadashi, diles que vendré a visitarlos _pronto_ ; Yukki baja al _pobre_ gato.

Inmediatamente una corriente de alivio se extendió en el pecho del chico. " _Salvado por la campana_ " pensó Hiro y respondió un poco más relajado-Con gusto.

La pequeña bajo al gran gato le dio un beso en su gran cabeza peluda-Adiós gatito-elevo su mirada azulina hacia Hiro-Gracias, Señor.

Hiro suspiro y sonrió resignado, " _Supongo que me estoy poniendo viejo_ ".

La Señora Jenks tomo de la mano a Yukki para atravesar la calle y subir al auto. Hiro observo, mientras el auto subía por la calle hasta desaparecer por la bajada de la colina. Y se quedo mirando perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"Meow"-el gato se restregó contra la pierna de Hiro, parecía _presentir_ lo que su amo sentía.

-Estoy bien…- dijo distraído sin mirar a la criatura.

Esto enojo al animal, el cual, le salto encima, directo a su cabeza.

-Aaaaaah, ¡ **MOCHI**!-grito desprevenido y atacado, Hiro intento mantener el equilibrio, y trato de quitarse de la cabeza al gato-¡Gato loco!- finalmente lo cogió con las dos manos y los sostuvo frente a él-¿A que ha venido eso?-reclamo enojado.

-Meow.-el gato lo miro con grandes ojos, el algún sentido parecía estar preocupado, y en algún punto esto perturbo a Hiro, de que ahora pudiese entender lo que el gato quería decirle, eso debía ser un signo de _demencia_. Solo se resigno.

Suspiro con cansancio.-Estoy bien…

 **BG6|BG6||BG6|||BG6|||BG6||BG6|BG6**

Cuando finalmente estuvo en su habitación, dejo caer sin miramientos su mochila, la cual hizo un ruido sordo y a la vez de contener muchas cosas pequeñas resonando contra cartón, obviamente, mas comida para el gato, a si mismo en la silla. Dirigiéndose así al computador y poniéndolo en funcionamiento. Rápidamente iniciándose, salto a la vista iconos. Eso _click_ en ellos, abriéndose una ventana, anunciando en todo su esplendor, la próxima **Bot Fights** , cerca de la bahía.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no había desactivado las notificaciones de cuando se producía una pelea. No tenía sentido, ya que no iba a ninguna.

Aun recordaba la última vez que había asistido. Y había terminado de una manera particularmente "nefasta". Si no hubiese sido por Tadashi, Yama y sus matones lo hubiesen hecho trizas… y cuando parecía que nada podía detenerlos, fue _muy pronto_ para cantar _victoria_.

Se llevo la mano inconscientemente hacia la oreja que Tia Cass había alado con fuerza esa noche. Sonriendo sin querer, porque también recordó que esa fue la noche que visito por primera vez los laboratorios de _Institute of Tegnology_ … La " ** _Tierra de los Nerds_** " La había llamado; y poco después dándose cuenta de que era allí donde quería estar. _Donde pertenecía_.

Si no hubiera sido por Tadashi, todo su cerebro hubiese sido adsorbido por las peleas robóticas, su hermano había visto eso, y le mostró la manera en que podía ir incluso más allá de lo que había aspirado alguna vez. Tal vez, su último regalo, antes de marcharse.

Rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza. La etapa del duelo, había culminado hace ya un tiempo. Pronto dentro de un mes y medio, cumpliría quince, lo que significaba sin dudas las niñerías quedarían pronto en un segundo plano… Miro de nuevo el anuncio, decidiendo que en una despedida a esa época, tendría una última pelea. Dándose una oportunidad, de olvidar lo complicado que era ahora el presente, con sus obligaciones.

De esta manera se levanto y tomo al bot de la repisa.

-¿Listo para un último _show_?-pregunto a la cara sonriente del particular robot, casi esperando una respuesta, aunque la animada sonrisa que el bot tenia, casi podía interpretarse de manera real.

Tomo su chaqueta, se la puso y saco un objeto rectangular, pequeño y fácil de ocultar, parecido a un manos libres; tomando una especie de ala pequeña que sobresalía uno de los lados más largos, haciendo que se desplazara y convirtiera en una especie de tarjeta, muy plana y flexible, la cual se ilumino con un logotipo. El chico desplazo sus dedos rápidamente sobre ella y enviando una señal, con un mensaje corto y preciso. Sabía que no habría una respuesta negativa, y esta vez no se quejaría de la compañía. Ya que esto sería todo lo que obtendría de su viejo mundo, de su viejo yo.

 _Por última vez_

* * *

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR_**

Bien, que tenemos aquí… ¿Mokka cumpliendo su promesa de traer el capitulo la semana que dijo?

 **O.O**

Definitivamente estamos cerca del fin de los tiempos… Ya, ya, no es gracioso ese tema. Mi madre me tiene en sicosis con ello

Volviendo al tema, realmente este capítulo lleva mucho tiempo escrito, pero realmente no me decida a subirlo porque sentía que le faltaba algo, o porque era muy corto, normalmente estoy acostumbrada a leer capítulos, que pueden llevar bastantes minutos e incluso horas, o que tienen alrededor de _12.000 y 17.000 palabras._

Pero voy a ir a mi propio ritmo, para cumplir con las pautas de la historias y con ustedes. Aunque creo que probablemente los primeros serán los más cortos, ya que el argumento que quiero explicar es bastante extenso, o hare bastantes capítulos cortos, o desarrollare completamente en el capitulo, lo que quiera abarcar, todo se reduce a en que estaré tratando, y si un capitulo corto no alcanza, pues bueno… _concéntrate,_ _ **Tansogare**_.

Y finalmente, si admito desde primeras que este cap, es un poco soso y lento, y no parece tener pies ni cabeza, ni parece ser profundo, pero no teman, es solo el principio, así que no dejen de comentar su opinión, y de hacer las preguntas que quiera, se los ruego por _Mochi_

Por cierto, Gonzox-kun , gracias por responder mi mensaje, me causo bastante risa. No preguntes porque, pero me disculpo, y ya te habrás dado cuenta de que voy de rama en rama lento y seguro.

En otras instancias los invito a también ver el blog en donde estoy publicando también la historia y estaré subiendo las Ilustraciones que prometí hace mucho. El cual lleva el mismo nombre.

Cualquier cosa el link por aquí: .

Y darles alivio diciendo que ya tengo un cuarto del otro Capítulo II, así que posiblemente no pasa más de una semana para que lo suba, espero…

Y las preguntas son: _¿Hiro va a reencontrarse? ¿De qué compañía no se quejaría? ¿Donde están los demás héroes? ¿Y nuestro adorable Baymax?_

 **Evie** : Esta muerto

 **Mokka** : _Sssssh, cállate_

Nos estamos leyendo

Un comentario siempre será bienvenido

 ** _M"T_**

 **PD** : Si alguien me dice a que pertenece las dos oraciones del principio, le doy un adelanto privado :D

 **PD2** : _No habrá Cap, si no hay siete review :p_

* * *

 **Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro, el único objetivo es para el disfrute y entretenimiento de los lectores, que toman su preciado tiempo para ver mi trabajo. Los personajes de Big Hero 6, Avengers y todo lo referente a su Universo le pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel Comics.**


End file.
